Glasses
by Thedarkprofile
Summary: Logan refuses to let James know he likes his glasses and James is determined to get him to squeal.


I opened the door to my shared bedroom, walking out slowly arching my back like a cat and letting out a dark moan. Rubbing my eyes slowly I allowed them to remain open, ignoring the sting, as they adjusted to the brightness of the sunshine light pouring in through the open balcony windows. As my eyes focused and the blurring around the edges faded I sighed, before noticing in surprise that the normally buzzing living area was, well empty… I glanced around in confusion, cautiously walking toward the room James and Kendall shared. I was unusually paranoid as I seemed to be able to hear the creaks of every floor board under my foot with every step. Peaking in I cringed at the sight and slight nauseating smells, though neither of the boys were as messy as Carlos, normally I cleaned enough for the both of us, while obviously neither cleaned for this duo. Unless they were dead under the mess; they weren't here. I loved them, but it wasn't about to risk of being killed by whatever that was moving the pile of clothes in the corner. Then with that I came to conclusion, if they were in there, good riddance.

Deciding then that maybe they had been jerks and went to the pool before recording I sighed and started walking toward the girl's room to find out the exact location of the guy. No one was inside, except for a single doll Katie had kept from her youth. Turning around and out before someone found me inside; I closed the door behind me. I was beginning to worry, but decided not to waste it on them until I checked a few more locations. By locations in this case, I could only think of one. The swirly slide, and since Carlos had childishly barricaded the way up, to find out what was up there I would have to climb up the other more difficult way. I shook my head in irritation at what I was about to do and put my first foot on the ring of the slide attempting to pull myself up. Sadly, I failed and slid back down onto the floor. Attempt two; I decided to myself this time shimmying myself half way up climbing like a monkey with my hand on the sides, but all the same I slowly slid back down. I groaned and tried attempt three, this time on my back and trying to use my feet to get my head up top. From trying this I got a cut on my arm and a burn down the back of my neck from the friction. This continued for six more times until my tenth attempt, grabbing a plunger from the bathroom and suctioning my way up like a mountain climber. When I reached the top I chuckled to myself, a mad scientist laugh and said, "Ha! Take that swirly slide! Not so smart now are you? I'm king of the world!" I yelled raising my arms up. I reached down pulling up the top of Carlos's fort and screamed inwardly, "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Oh by the way," a voice said that made me freeze, "No one is here." I turned looking around for where the noise was coming from. "God and you're supposed to be the smart one," James's voice said as I finally pin pointed it from on the orange couch under a blanket, "Over here." He said rising up a hand from inside.

I slid back down cursing slightly and glanced at the mound of blanket, "Where is everyone?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me as I tried reaching out to pull down the blanket only to be swatted away.

"Kendall and Carlos are at Roque recording their part of the song and Katie and Mama Knight are at a bunch of commercial shoots." He said with a shrug visible from the other side of the cloth.

"Your under a blanket why?" I asked raising a single eyebrow down at him despite knowing he couldn't see me.

"It's terrible!" he moaned pulling down the blanket and showing his black framed glasses on his face. I hadn't seen him in glasses since the fifth grade and couldn't help, but stifle a slight chuckle. He glared at me and went to pull the blanket back up to which I grabbed it pulling it off of him completely.

"Noooo it's terrible." he mumbled shaking his head reaching for the blanket I had thrown across the room.

"No you look sensible, smart even!" I said cringing slightly as the words came out of my mouth. I watched as his eyes lit up in animation and he did a little dance sitting up.

He pulled his glasses down slightly with his thumb and pointer finger to peak over them at me looking up and down, "I guess do look pretty hot," he said grinning slyly at me, "like a sexy professor thing right?"

I beat bright read and shook my head, "Don't get ahead of yourself," I mumbled, "I didn't mean it like that get over yourself."

"If you say so." He said pushing them back up with his hand. He opened the closest book he could find and flipped through it, which just happened to be a dictionary. I rolled my eyes and sighed rubbing my right temple to calm the headache I'm sure I was about to get.

"So why are you wearing glasses anyways?" I asked trying my best to change the subject to something remotely bearable.

"My people forgot to call my doctor for a new prescription of contacts." I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what he meant by "My people" and he sighed reading my mind blushing just a bit, "Fine Momma Knight said I had to take care of it myself and I thought she was joking, but she wasn't. Then since I don't know my eye doctors number I asked Katie, but she said do it yourself geuis. I was flattered, but you said something about her being facetious, but I don't know what that meant. Though, it had the word face in it and my face is good so it must meant she was going to do it, but you lied to me, or I obviously don't know what facetious means. Now I'm stuck in these things," He mumbled toward the end blushing slightly in a way that made me want to melt, "either way! You think I look sexy and that's all that matters." And there that cuteness went just as easy as it came.

"I don't think your glasses are sexy." I said trying to pretend I actually meant it and I wasn't eye raping him at this very moment.

"You swear?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. I quickly nodded and tried to put on a straight face. "Fine," he said rolling his eyes, "then you won't mind if I do this." He said not waiting for me to ask what 'this' was just pinning me against the couch and unbuttoning his white, partially see through shirt. He leaned over me; his breath lingering on my face, "You want to admit it?" he asked his lips brushing against mine. I shook my head not willing to admit that he was already causing someone else other than me to get rather excited. His lips crashed against mine and he worked them over until he was almost consuming my every fight for dominance. He pressed his tongue against the opening of my mouth begging for entrance to which I denied. He grunted in irritation and snaked his hand down my thigh squeezing my bulge in his hand. This caused me to gasp and he took this opportunity to slip in his tongue to which I allowed to have its way. He explored my hollow mouth tongue flicking around rubbing every side. Suddenly on the lower part of my left cheek and I moaned, he obviously liked that reaction because he pressed his tongue hard against the spot. I moaned again crashing back into him, lips against lips a fight for victory neither of us would win. He reached up my own shirt giving one of my sensitive nipples a slight pinch causing my whole body to turn into goosbumps. "Give up?" James asked in between heavy breathing, to which I shook my head again. He sighed and broke our kiss sitting up and kneeling above my chest. I felt my mouth empty and a mix of emptiness and relief.

Then he slid down to my pants grabbing my zipper between his teeth and dragging it down. He smiled up at me and whispered, "One last chance, admit it?" he asked his glasses sliding two-thirds the way down his nose.

"N-never" I whispered shuddering as James began to massage me through my boxers. He took his hand and pulled out my dick beginning to pump up and down with his hand. He used my pre-cum as lubricant and rubbed the head slowly with his thumb. I moaned arching into his hand and shaking slightly. He smiled at me and took the next step sticking his mouth around the tip of my member, forcing a slight curse under my breath at the feeling. He put a finger up to his occupied mouth in a "shhh" motion and snaked it up to cover my mouth. He began licking up and down my shaft holding down my hips to stop me from thrusting into his mouth. His mouth took in more of me and I could feel myself touching the back of his throat. He took his tongue and pulled up his mouth flicking his tongue repeatedly over my slit. I felt myself tense and I moaned as he finally let me free, "James, Oh fuck yeah! I admit it! You are so fucking sexy! Oh I'm going to c-"right before I could do that or get that word of what I hoped to do out he stood. Wiping his mouth and buttoning up his shirt.

I stared up at him with pleading eyes, "Why did you stop?" I asked my erection still twitching with need of release.

He pushed up his glasses with a single finger, "Sensible men never put out on the first date."

**A/N: this was supposed to be fluff…. Yeah, no… haha I mess up |D**

**Reviews are one of the few things that are free in life, so give a struggling writer his freedom and review :D**


End file.
